Not That Kind of Sanctuary
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Because sometimes a Time Lord hiding out in another universe needs to stretch his legs... Oneshot


**_Not that Kind of Sanctuary_**

A _Star Trek: Voyager_ fanfic by Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: _Star Trek: Voyager_ is the property of Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_For another Harry, from the incredibly ridiculous episode "Deadlock"._

* * *

Harry entered his quarters, another long day behind him. He sighed and walked over to his bed, sinking down onto the covers. He looked over at the side table, and the fob watch currently sitting on it.

"No, no," he said softly. "I can't..."

_You can,_it said softly.

"I can't... I can't," he said quietly.

_Why not take me along for tomorrow?_ The voice suggested. _I've got the feeling I might be needed._

"How am I supposed to explain carrying around a pocket watch?" Harry asked.

_You're seventy years from home. I think a little breach in protocol is allowed,_the watch advised.

"You're certainly chipper," Harry muttered. A boisterous laugh sounded in his mind.

_Let's just say I've had time to think. It's all I've got... And soothing the nightmares of others does make one feel useful._

"All I've... All we've ever wanted," Harry murmured.

Whatever the hell had happened, it had opened a hull breach right in the Jeffries Tube he and B'Elanna had been working on. He'd been below her, and the change in pressure had yanked him down. He would have gone out if not for his half-Klingon friend's desperate grasp of his hand.

The suction was pulling him, harder and harder... B'Elanna's grip was loosening. He looked up to her, gritting his teeth. She stared down in terror, a fear she rarely let herself express.

"HANG ON, HARRY!" She screamed.

"I-I CAN'T!" He shouted back. His grip, slick with sweat, betrayed him and into the deadly coldness he fell.

"HARRYYY!" B'Elanna screamed, before everything became silent. His eyes widened as the intense cold hit him. He exhaled, trying to keep his lungs from rupturing. Maybe they'd beam him out, maybe they could... Could...

_Open me,_ the voice insisted. _Open me! Quickly!_

Harry took hold of the fob watch, tied securely to his wrist. He felt everything going dark, as his brain starved of oxygen. It closed down, his vision shrinking until all that he could see was the watch, as it slowly opened.

And all he could see was light.

* * *

_"B'Elanna! B'Elanna, get out of there! The forcefield generators are offline, we have to close off the bulkheads!"_Shouted a comms officer. B'Elanna couldn't think of who it was, and she didn't care. Her best friend on this stupid tub was gone. That poor, sweet stupid boy...

"HARRY!" She bellowed uselessly. She gritted her teeth as the air pressure became lower.

_"B'ELANNA! GET OUT OF THERE!"_ Shouted Chakotay over the comms. _"THAT'S AN ORDER!"_

Her eyes tear filled from the low pressure, she climbed frantically. The ambient light in the Jefferies tube then shot right up. She gasped and looked back down.

A gold-topped Starfleet uniform with golden energy exploding out of it's collar and it's sleeves shot back into the hole. It slammed into her, and in the unstable gravity field it sent them both flying through the closing bulkhead.

"OOF! AH! THE HELL-?" B'Elanna bellowed. She took deep breaths as the energy died down, and she rolled off the solid form beneath her. She looked down at the young man... And her jaw dropped.

"Harry...?"

Below her was another Asian man, but far different from the tightly wound Harry. He had long, messy brown hair worn like an adventurous sailor. His face was more compact, and there was a boyish smile on it like he'd just done something brilliant. And his body, through the unflattering Starfleet uniform, was more lithe and athletic. Where Harry had been built like the Parrises Squares champion he was, solid and compact, this man was a runner, a swimmer, a martial artist.

He sat up and held up his hands, turning them back and forth. He grinned charmingly.

"Hands! New hands! Been a while since I got new ones. They look a little delicate-Are they delicate?" He turned to B'Elanna and looked at her very seriously. "Are they attractive? Oh, how about the rest of me, am I attractive?"

"... Who... Who are you?" She asked, unsure of whether to hit him or laugh in disbelief at how ridiculous her life had become.

The man grinned. "It's me, Harry. Harry Kim. Don't you remember me, Maquis?"

"But... You... You were...!"

"Ah, yeah... This is going to be complicated," he sighed. He grinned cheerfully. "Don't worry though! Now that I am whole again, I think we're going to be just fine." He stood up and grimaced at his ill fitting clothes.

"But first... I need a change."

"No, _first_you need a doctor!" B'Elanna growled, taking hold of the young man and dragging him off.

"Oh good! I can be the Doctor, you can be the Nurse! A nice short skirt would do wonders for you!"

_ WHACK!_

Harry groaned and rubbed his cheek. He grinned at the furiously blushing chief engineer. "That wasn't a no."

"Come on already you idiot!"

* * *

Sickbay was dark and chaotic when Harry and B'Elanna made it to it. Above the confused muttering and fearful noises, there was the screaming of Samantha Wildman. The Doctor was zipping back and forth between biobeds, flickering ever so often. He came up to Harry and B'Elanna, looking more than a little put out.

"Yes? What's wrong with you two? If it isn't serious please... Ensign Kim? Have you changed?"

"No big deal. I died, but I'm better now, like last time," Harry said cheerfully. "New face, new hands, trying to figure it all out-

"Well, unless you're hurt you could help with these power fluctuations?" Doctor asked flatly. He flickered again. "Kes?" He barked at his nurse.

"We're going to have to beam the baby out! Her horns are digging into the walls of the uterus!" Kes cried, as Samantha Wildman screamed again.

"Oh GOD WHYYY?"

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Oh, _brilliant_." He walked over to the nearby wall and hit a few releases to pull it open. The plasma conduit behind it was thrumming loudly, and he grimaced.

"Oh no, simple electrical conduction is too nice and reliable, we have to have _live heated plasma_to power our ship, just brilliant," he muttered. "B'Elanna! I need a tricorder, a portable generator, and lithium nano-wires, fifteen feet please!"

"Feet?" B'Elanna asked, nevertheless going to the replicator.

"Fine, four point seven meters! Sheesh!" Harry rolled his eyes. He pulled his tricorder out and quickly disassembled it, as B'Elanna brought the requested items. He constructed a small device that he attached to the side of the conduit as B'Elanna ran the wires to the generator. They then attached the generator to the side of the console. The lights in sickbay went back up, and the Doctor stopped flickering.

"Much better!" The Doctor said. "Don't worry Ensign, we'll have your child out in a moment-"

"SHE'D BETTER BE OR I'LL RIP YOUR HOLOGRAPHIC HEAD OFF!" The human woman snarled as Kes ran her medical tricorder over her stomach. Harry winced.

"Spirited, isn't she?" He commented. The tricorder flew into his forehead. "OOF!"

"Pl-Please, calm down Ensign!" Kes said, as soothingly as she could.

"Owww..." Harry rubbed his forehead. B'Elanna sighed and shook her head.

"You really were asking for it..."

"Well, new body, new mannerisms... By the way, I need to ask you something vital," he said, taking hold of her wrists. B'Elanna blinked.

"Yeah?"

"... I'm not... Ginger, am I?" He asked. B'Elanna frowned.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I dunno, seemed appropriate," Harry admitted. B'Elanna rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Just a short one shot crossover in the same tradition as the wonderful Adrian Tullberg. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
